


I Swear

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Lance is in awe about how big the reader’s belly is getting and the fact he will be a father.





	I Swear

You laughed as you peeked over the book you had propped against your ever growing belly. “Lance, what in the world are you doing?”

Your husband glanced up from where your husband’s mouth had just been kissing at your clothed tummy. “There’s a baby in there.” The look on his face filled you with utmost joy. It was as though he was a child looking at a Christmas tree for the first time.

“That’s kind of how anatomy and intercourse works out, honey,” giggling, you ran your fingers through his perfectly placed hair, earning a soft mewl from his lips. You placed the book on your bedside table.

“But, Y/N,” he purred at your touch, closing his eyes at the sensation. “That’s my baby you’re carrying inside of you. How could one man have ever been so lucky?”

Cooing at his soft tone before he began kissing your belly once more, you felt a smile curling at your lip. ‘If I had known a baby would have tamed the beast inside of you, I would have gotten pregnant a long, long time ago.

With a roll of his eyes, he leaned up and brushed his lips against your own. “I love you, Y/N. I would change whatever I needed in order to keep you in my life, to keep this family together.”

“You’re still unbearable.” you mumbled against his lips with a chuckle falling from your throat.


End file.
